Big Wave Beach - Day 1
:For the Chinese version of the level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 1 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Big Wave Beach - Day 1 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Flag = One |EM = Fifth column |Zombie = |FR = |before = Jurassic Marsh - Day 42 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 2}} The tideline in this level is located between the fourth and fifth column. Dialogue (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Look at this beeeeautiful beach! Crazy Dave: It's got everything a growing plant needs! Crazy Dave: Sun, sand and lots o' water! Penny: Caution, User Dave. My sensors indicate there are zombies on your beach... Penny:... and far too much water. It will overwhelm the plants. Crazy Dave: No problem-o! We'll just lay down some Lily Pads. Crazy Dave: Then the other plants can ride the waves! Penny: Or as the vernacular of this era goes: They can "hang ten." Crazy Dave: Right on, Penny, Right on! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty The gimmick of Big Wave Beach is introduced in this level. Specifically, the water. Plants cannot be placed onto water unless Lily Pad is used (with the exception of Ghost Pepper, Rotobaga, and Caulipower). The player is given Lily Pad in this level to use. This level should not be too difficult, as there are not many zombies, as well as the most threatening only being Pompadour Buckethead. However, the zombies still come out in large groups of three or more in the early parts of the level, so the player should get a defense set up quickly. Waves |zombie2 = 1 5 |zombie3 = 3 |note3 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = |zombie5 = 3 |note5 = 100% Plant Food |zombie6 = 2 |zombie7 = 1 5 4 |zombie8 = 1 5 |note8 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 5 5 |zombie10 = 1 5 3 |zombie11 = 2 4 |note11 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie12 = 1 2 3 3 4 2 4 5 |note12 = Final flag}} Strategies Strategy 1 or | *Plant two full columns of Sunflower or Sun-shroom in the first and second columns. *When the first zombie comes, use a Potato Mine to deal with it, to continue building your columns of sun-producing plants. *As more zombies start to come, plant Snapdragon in the third and fourth columns. *Plant a column of Wall-nut in the fifth column to block zombies (make sure to plant Lily Pads first). *Use instant-kill plants if needed. }} Strategy 2 | *Plant a Primal Sunflower on any tile in the first column. *Deal with the first zombie with a Primal Potato Mine so you can have more time and sun to plant more Primal Sunflowers. *In the second and fourth columns, plant Primal Peashooters as zombies come. *In the third column, plant Kernel-pults. *Lava Guava and Chard Guard are not required. }} Gallery FRBWBD1U.png|First time reward in the level Screenshot 2015-01-05-18-43-23.png|Strategy using only Player's House and Ancient Egypt plants Screenshot_2016-12-18-11-06-25.png|Done by 29136959 1980185158910464 3918673009195352064 o-1-.jpg|Done by SOBWB1.PNG|By Walkthrough Big Wave Beach Day 1 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Lily Pad - Big Wave Beach Day 1 (Ep.199)|By Trivia *This is one of the two levels in Big Wave Beach that do not have Bikini Zombie, Bikini Conehead, and Bikini Buckethead. The other one is Big Wave Beach - Day 21. *Big Wave Beach - Day 1, Day 26, and Day 32 are the only levels where the tides do not change. How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 1's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty